Let the War Rage On Outside
by MaddieIsWhatIAm
Summary: The Holocaust was a tragedy that cost millions of innocent lives. Love during this dangerous time could be the answer between life and death for two men struggling to come into their own. Rated M for violence and slash in later chapters.


**a/n: Hey guys, how you doing? Okay, I know I've got other things to update, but this idea has been gnawing at me for some time now. I know this is kind of controversial, but it's never been done in this fandom before.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The night hung thickly in the sky. Countless luminescent beads of light that normally shone in the black of the sky overhead seemed to be dim and dull on this night. Gray clouds floated amongst the vast expanse of navy stretching across the endless sky, covering the vibrant moon with their smoky tendrils.

Under the sky sits a town of a decent size. The town, though usually hopping with eventful youth, has been rather subdued for the past few weeks. No longer did children run and frolic down streets paved with hard packed dirt.

The divots in the road left by foot paths traveled more often than not by the citizens of the town were made apparent with the shining moon darkening the deepest part of the treads. No longer did parents scold their children for being gone too long after the sun had set and not returning until the sun's weaker counterpart made its way in the sky.

No, life didn't follow a prescribed path. Life couldn't- at least, not here. Not now.

Through the walls of a thin house, a shout was heard. The shouting ceased soon as the person who began the yell woke from his sleep.

A light switch was flipped on as a calm hand was placed on the head of the screaming boy by his worried mother.

"Shh. Logan, baby, go back to sleep," pleaded a worried tone.

A wild eyed, brown haired teen shot a look to his mother. "No, Mom. I can't. You don't understand what's happening in my dreams. It's all so real, and you can't tell me it's not going to happen."

His mother released a lengthy sigh. "Logan, your dreams aren't coming true. You can't see into your future. Only God knows your destiny. The most you can ever do is pray and know that God is receiving your prayers."

Logan looked at his mother, gazing into her eyes. "Whether you like it or not, these dreams are happening. And you know I've never been wrong when I've dreamed. I'm not trying to sound like I'm disregarding our faith. I'm not."

"Logan! I won't hear this. You are not to tell me that your horrific dreams are real. You know they aren't, and you're sounding a bit crazed. Are you sure you're alright?" his mother cut him off.

"I'm perfectly fine. For now. But what if this is His way of warning me? Of warning us? You've always told me to listen to God's voice, and I'm trying to follow His orders. If He really is trying to communicate with me through my dreams, why won't you listen?" he pleaded with his overbearing mother.

She shook her head in disapproval. "Go to bed. I don't want to hear these words anymore." With her words, she walked a few steps and flipped off the light switch, sending the room into a complete darkness.

Logan huffed and lay back in his bed, too tired and scared to sleep. He knew his dreams were real. Yes, they were vague and only showed flashes of extreme horror, but they were going to happen. The time frame on his dreams was anywhere from a day to half a year.

As much as he wanted to believe that his visions of the future were false, Logan knew he was never wrong. Every single time he had dreamed something, it came true. Logan never dreamed unless there was something horrible about to happen. He preferred a dreamless sleep. A dreamless sleep meant that nothing bad was happening to him or his family. And Logan? He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

The moon made its careful journey across the night sky, traversing from the east to the west and cutting through the thick of the atmosphere. Bright and luminescent, the brilliant sun came to replace its night brother. The rays of the new day light had just coasted over the horizon when thick black boots came stomping along the dirt roads.

Harsh shouting echoed down the empty streets. The fleet of shiny black boots separated and each found their way to the front door of a house. Knuckles raised, each hand rapped on the wood in front of them in a demanding hit.

At Logan's door, a polite but harsh knock was heard. He shifted out of his bed and opened the door to be greeted by a green eyed soldier standing before him. He opened his mouth and, in a quiet tone said, "You and your family need to evacuate your home immediately. Take only the necessities, and be out in the street within an hour." Logan let out a squeak but he nodded, words unable to come to mind at the sight of this soldier. He shut the door behind him, leaving the soldier outside, and began to wake his family to tell them the news.

* * *

Keith Knight, an American, decided to move to Germany with his wife a few years after the birth of their second child, a beautiful girl named Kathryn. They already had one beautiful son named Kendall.

Kendall Knight was an honest boy. He never lied, he loved his baby sister, and he was nice. His mother had disappeared years ago, and nobody knew where she was, not even his father. He grew up learning all about this wonderful man named Adolf Hitler from his father. Adolf was going to bring his country of Germany to new greatness. When he was just sixteen, Kendall was forced to join the Nazi army. He knew it was for a good cause- what kind of army wasn't for a good cause? - but he also knew that war never solved anything.

Early one morning, he was woken and demanded to suit up. He pulled his shirt over his head and slipped the regulation pants over his slender legs. He slid thick black socks over his feet and up his calves. Next, he stuffed his feet into brand new boots. Clad in the uniform of the Nazis, Kendall left his bunk and joined everyone outside.

Their commander stood erect as he waited for everyone to assemble. "BOYS! Men. Today, we evacuate Krakow. Can you handle that?" he snidely announced. When no response came, the commander's lips slid over his mouth and up into a cold smile. "Good."

* * *

The regime marched on until they reached Krakow. The morning sun had just broken the horizon when they reached town. The man in the lead turned around and barked out orders. "Men on the left, go to the left side of the street. Men on the right, go to the right side of the street. Evacuate each home. Search them if you have any suspicions of Jews being harbored. Remember that you're stronger than they are, and you're equipped. Roll out!"

Kendall, who was on the left, went left. All the houses closest to him were already being knocked upon by other soldiers. He was left to walk to the end of the street and call the last house out of their lodgings.

He lifted his right hand, curled it into a fist, and rapped loudly on the door. Movement was heard within and soon a boy around Kendall's age answered the door.

The sight he was greeted with was one thing he had never dreamed of. A brunette with God-awful bedhead and tired brown eyes stared back at him. Kendall opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He swallowed and tried again. "You and your family need to evacuate your home immediately. Take only the necessities, and be out in the street within an hour." The boy at the door let out a squeak as his eyes grew wide, but nodded nonetheless. With that, Kendall walked away.

As he sauntered away, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Kendall had expected people, yes, but not this boy. You see, Kendall knew one thing about himself that nobody ever suspected. That one thing was that Kendall liked men, but in the way he should've liked women. That boy, though haggard and tired as he appeared to be, had piqued his interest in a way he really couldn't afford to try now.

* * *

**a/n: So...what do you think? All comments welcome. Flames accepted. Suggestions always helpful. Review and share please!**


End file.
